Sorry
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Sugawara sadar ini salahnya, tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti Hinatanya dan kini ia menyesali hal tersebut. SugaHina ff


Hinata terpaku pada pemandangan dihadapannya, rentenan kata dari mulut tipis Sugawara membuatnya membeku. Ia hanya takut kehilangan Sugawara.

"A-aku tak pernah sekalipun berfikir bahwa ini harus dihentikan Se-senpai," air mata mengenang pada mata yang selalu memancarkan antusiasme itu. "A-aku yakin ini semua bisa kita benarkan bukan?"

Sugawara diam, ia menolak menatap Hinata yang kini pudar karenanya. Ia balik tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir. Sugawara kalah dari egonya dan ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Hinata.

* * *

 **Haikyuu! Fanfiction**

 **Haikyuu Disclaimer to Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning: OOC, typo (mungkin dan pasti ada), shortfic, etc**

* * *

Sugawara duduk dikursinya, ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan Sugawara melempar tatapan ke arah lapangan. Sugawara tau ia sangat bodoh meninggalkan Hinata hanya karena kesalahpahamaan –yang bahkan baru ia ketahui- Sugawara menatap Hinata yang kini tengah bertengkar dengan Kageyama dan Tsukishima.

Bila boleh jujur, hati Sugawara sangat sakit ketika tau bahwa ia salah paham kepada Hinata, tentu saja bukan Hinata tidak akan menduainya? Hinata hanya milih Sugawara bukan? Aakh, rasanya ia salah sangka bahwa Hinata (masih) miliknya, tentu saja Hinata bukan miliknya bukan? Kesalahan tersebut dilakukan oleh Sugawara bukan?

Hei Suga! Sadarlah dia bukan milikmu lagi, begitu kira-kira maki Sugawara pada dirinya sendiri. Kata pepatah seakan menertawakannya dan waktu mencemoohnya pula. Ia masih menunggu matahari mendatanginya dan mencerahi hidupnya kembali, namun sudah jelas sang mentari bahagia dengan yang lain, yang lebih pasti mencintainya, mencintai Hinata sepenuh hati.

Ketimbang memilih menyakiti hatinya sendiri, bukankah lebih baik ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan bukan? Ia tak akan pernah ingin menyakiti Hinata, bila menginginkan Hinata menyakitinya maka Sugawara akan menyerah.

 **oOo**

Sungguh, Hinata tak bisa sebahagia bersama Suga-senpai. Hinata diam menikmati kebersamaannya bersama kedua rekannya, Kageyama berhenti mengganggu sang mentari. Kageyama menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar ke dadanya.

"Kageyama!" Seru Hinata penuh keterkejutan. "Le-lepaskan!"

"Aku pinjamkan dadaku dan pundakku untukmu. Jadi manfaatkanlah." Gumam Kageyama sembari mengelus rambut Hinata. Kageyama cukup sadar diri, bahwa ia hanya penikmat senyum Hinata karena keberadaan Sugawaralah yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata diam dalam pelukan Kageyama, ia.. menyerah mengejar Sugawara. Ia akan membiarkan Sugawara, namun berat bagi Hinata melepaskannya tentu.

"Boge, kenapa masih mengharapkan yang tak pasti sedangkan ada seseorang yang pasti di sisimu?" Kageyama bertanya pelan.

"Karena sebagian jiwaku telah ia bawa," gumam Hinata. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang memberikanku hatinya, namun aku tetap menjaga hati Suga-san."

Kageyama tertawa atas penolakan Hinata, tentu saja bukan? Hinata masih mengharapkan Sugawara dan ia hanya penikmat senyum Hinata, bukan penciptanya. "Bodoh sekali orang yang menyukaimu ya, haha." Kageyama tertawa sumbang. "Bila begitu, sepertinya aku pergi."

Hinata kembali sendiri dengan sisa-sisa cinta Sugawara yang ia jaga sedemikian ia jaga agar tidak hilang terbawa angin musim gugur.

 **oOo**

Hal terberat dalam hidup Sugawara adalah bertemu dengan Hinata dan mereka saling melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan. Sugawara memilih diam dan ia membiarkan Hinata berlalu.

Hinata terdiam merasa genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya, dilihatnya sang pemegang tangan. Hinata dapat merasa dirinya tertarik ke dalam pelukan hangat Sugawara. Ia diam dan menikmati hangat yang Sugawara berikan.

"Maaf untuk semua Hinata," Bisik Sugawara pelan. Dapat Sugawara rasakan basah pada dadanya dan ia berjanji cairan bening itu tak akan turun, kecuali Hinata sangat bahagia.

"Ha-harusnya Senpai lebih cepat meminta maaf.. hiks.. hi-hidupku hampa tanpa Senpai."

"Maaf Shouyo, setelah ini kita ulang semua." Sugawara memegang dagu Hinata untuk menatapnya. Ia hapus cairan bening tersebut dan ia cium kedua kelopak mata Hinata. "Shouyo, ayo kita bersama kembali." Satu anggukan dan satu pengutan memulai lembaran baru mereka.

'Jangan lepaskan ia, ia tentu saja masih mencintaimu.'

'Bila tidak kau rebut ia akan milik orang lain.'

Iblis-iblis berbisik, dan Sugawara kalah!

 **Tamat**


End file.
